The present invention is directed to the field of mobile communications. More particularly, this invention is directed to accessories attachable to mobile devices, particularly to cell phones.
The number and types of cell phones have exploded and promises to continue to proliferate for the foreseeable future. While new features and new apps have also continued to evolve, what has not changed is the method in which phones are grasped. Just like their dinosaur relatives, the house phone, they are grasped around the sides with fingers wrapping to the front. With many cell phone types, this can be problematic since various buttons are activated, frequently inadvertently, when grasping the phone on the side. While it is not a major issue to take a pic of your palm, grasping a cell phone on its sides, which are becoming thinner and thinner with each new phone model, puts the safety of the phone in jeopardy. Further, the wrap-around finger approach frequently obscures keys or viewing area requiring a finger shift. When a user has spent several hundreds of dollars for a smart phone, putting it at risk for shattering by a careless drop, while unthinkable, is a real possibility with existing technology. Lastly, the strap of the present invention stabilizes the phone when taking pictures, texting, navigating and allows one-handed photos, videos, selfies with less camera-phone movement improving quality in all operations.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide a finger strap attachable to the back of the phone which can secure the phone with a single finger from a plurality of orthogonal directions making wrapping of fingers unnecessary or, at least, of secondary importance. Re-orientation of fingers then becomes easier and does not jeopardize the equipment. Several embodiments of attachment are described including integrally molded hooks, adhesively secured hooks, and a snap in hook-bearing chassis.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a quick-removal holster which safely retains the phone while permitting its rapid withdrawal to place or receive a call.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a clip which cooperates with the strap permitting the phone to be secured to a belt or virtually any item or surface in a variety of positions.
The cell phone case of the present invention can be manufactured from material selected from a rigid plastic, metal, and soft elastomeric materials.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for means to retain an ID and/or credit card(s) in the cell phone case making the carrying of a wallet or purse unnecessary. The retention means of the present invention includes a snap in feature accomplished by flexing of the credit card-sized article which prevents the ID/credit card from inadvertently falling out.
Another feature of the present invention is directed to a kick stand to allow the phone to be stood-up for hands-free viewing and utilization. The kick stand has a secondary feature of providing closure to the ID/credit card storage compartment providing streamlining of the case as well as enhanced security for the contents. In addition, the case may be provided with a pusher to facilitate removal of the stored cards.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.